Rons Roma Adventure
by Elfin Princess Prue
Summary: Ron loves Hermione & feels the trip 2 Rome is the place to tell her Enter Paolo Will he be left high and dry or will he do as the italians do coz when in Rome


Disclaimer - anything familiar is not mine 

_AN – Hey all. Wow what a half term it's been. I've just come back from Sunny Roma which is where this Fic was born :D lol. What a fantastic city it's so amazingly beautiful. Well once back inside my hotel I didn't have much to do bar reading so I decided to write some more of my sequel. Lean on me chapter 2 is half-complete lol. When the idea for this struck me. I mean I could hardly stay in Rome and let all that beauty go to waste. So I decided to use it in a Fic which is where Rons Roma Adventure came from, as all of you know by now Ron is my fav Character lol. _

_All the information I use in this Fic is fact thanx to my American buddy Jason he won't be reading this but props to him for an amazing tour of the Vatican and all it holds. All the History is the stuff he told me and he's paid to know it so it's definitely true lol All the places mentioned etc are also real as I have my trusty map to help me in that area._

_Well this Fic is set after Hogwarts the summer of there leaving to be exact. And is told from Rons POV. It skips around a bit and kinda has added comments thrown in along the way. Lol you'll see what I mean when you read it lol. Well on to the Extended summary and the story so here you are Enjoy :D_

_Extended Summary – Hogwarts is over and a Gryffindor trip to Rome in on the cards, at the hands of Hermione who wants nothing more than to spend some time with her friends. When gorgeous Paolo takes a shine to her she sees it as an added Bonus no one else seems interested and Italian boys are hot! Ron however doesn't share her enthusiasm and is fighting an inward battle of emotions himself. Trying everything he can to be noticed by her he pushes her further away. When Hermione is offered the opportunity of a lifetime will she choose Love or Lust? The gorgeous Italian Stallion or Cutie, boy next door, mischief-maker, tender hearted Ron? Filled with Italian boys' twists and turns history and Fluff of the fluffiest kind. It's time to do as the Italians do. Coz when in Rome . . . _

Dear Diary – no that's not right boys don't write in Diary's as Harry is so fond of telling me just coz I made one comment in 2nd year. I mean it said Tom Riddles Diary or something to that effect how was I to know for a lad that it was a journal? Sheesh. He only got so antsy about it coz we found he's decided to keep one as well. Neville commented it would be worth a fortune, which didn't please him. He did his whole not for honor but for necessity speech. We were only joking.

We didn't really think he would sell the inner thoughts of Harry James Potter for money all though it's a rather good Idea. Harry told me later he wouldn't sell it anyway its not very interesting. Which I know he only said so I wouldn't go looking for it I know for a fact it has things about my baby sister in there.

Be reasonable Ron she is 16 now hardly the bouncy baby girl you refer to her as

That was Neville I let him make a comment as he wondered what I was doing. Also to prove this isn't very interesting either. So when it gets interesting people will remember this part and think well it wasn't interesting so I wont read it. I love the way my mind works. Very complex in a simple understanding way. That makes sense doesn't it?

Well what would you know you're a diary oh pardon me a Journal.

So maybe I should start this off Dear Journal only that doesn't sound right. I asked Neville and he said he didn't have a clue what to start off with either, as he's never used one before. He's struggling as well you see we all have one now thanks to Hermione.

Seamus says I should give you a name. So it would be like talking to a friend. Well I don't want to talk to you and I don't want you to be my friend I mean how sad is that having a book as a friend. I mean come on I have a life. What would I call you anyway?

Rover? No that's a dog's name and you're not a dog.

How about Claire? Where did that come from? Well Claire Homings just walked in to the common room that might be where it came from. She's one of Ginny's friends and she's waving. I wave back. She's in Ginny's year and flirts with me at every opportune moment.

Harry says its coz I'm head boy and girls like a man with a position of power. I told him to go screw himself I mean Head boy is hardly minister of magic. Plus I was kinda hurt that he was implying that it wasn't for my devilish good looks witty demeanor and charming smile. Would I want him to tell me that? Well yes actually I mean he's my best friend he can tell me I'm good looking without it being weird. Cant he? Well girls can.

Argh you're a diary journal Claire whatever you wouldn't know. Why am I talking to you? Worse still why am I arguing with you? This is just getting weird now.

The only reason I'm still talking to you is coz I don't wanna go pack. Packing makes it all seem so final like we can never come back. Like this is it boys it's been fun now off you go. Like it's the final push over the wall to our untimely doom. Well maybe not so drastic as all that but still pretty powerful stuff. I think we've all decided that if we don't pack they can't actually make us leave. I'd like that to be true.

Oh dear McGonagall is giving us the evil eye only she's got tears in her eyes which makes it all so much more effective. It's like she's saying "What you think I want you to leave?"

Well maybe I mean we have given you I mean her, a bit of trouble over the years but it was all in good fun. Well mostly some of it wasn't fun at all.

Oh well best go pack I suppose.

Right I'm back and have foolishly committed myself to writing in you whenever I get the chance. Why damn it why? I'm so weak!

Anyway I'm not the only one the rest of the Gryffindor Seventh years well I guess you could call us ex seventh years now as we leave tomorrow. Anyway we have all promised to write in these things but Dean came up with quite a clever Idea. I know I was also shocked!

Anyway he said we should write in these like we have a reader. Like its thousands of years in the future and someone's found this JOURNAL in an old trunk in the attic of their new house and are sitting among the dust and grime reading about my life. Makes it all the more interesting.

Maybe I should start with the basics just to let you know whos interesting life you will be reading about. My Name is Ronald Bilius Weasley but everyone calls me Ron and those who don't often end up with a broken nose. And don't think just coz its years from when I wrote this that I wont break your nose coz even if I'm a ghost I can still haunt you're sorry ass. And then proceed to break your nose.

So it's probably safer for you if you call me Ron.

Well considering I was brought up in the wizarding community and have little to no knowledge of the muggle world I think its probably safe to say that you reader are a witch or wizard. No discrimination here. As I never plan to leave it you will have found it in a wizarding house and as muggles cant live there well you get the gist.

So my Names Ron and at this very moment in time I am 18 years old.

I'm tall, have blue eyes, and a mass of red hair and freckles.

I went to the junior academy for young witches and wizards from the age of 4 to 11. Where they taught us skills we would need in the every day world. Basically things like maths and stuff. Wehey. At 11 I moved on to Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry. Oh yes and I'm proud to say I was a Gryffindor and always will be. I became a prefect and Keeper for the Gryffindor Quidditch team in my 5th year. I also became head boy.

This is so autobiographyish or is it biography when you write about yourself? Who knows? I feel it's important for you to know who I am seen as your reading my Journal and they are supposed to be private.

In my first year I met my best friend ever Harry James Potter. Now if you've been raised in the wizarding world then that name should ring a bell. So should mine really as we're mentioned in several books have our own Chocolate frog cards and have awards for services not only to the school but also to the wizarding community in general.

That sounds like bragging but believe I'm not. What we had to go through to get all that was phenomenal and if we could have lived life differently then we would have. Believe me.

Well as you know over are time at Hogwarts we were put to many a grueling test and ended up defeating the Dark Lord who had been plaguing the world since before we were even born. Yes I said defeating. And yes I said we. Meaning Me, Harry and two other Gryffindor's Neville Longbottom and Hermione Granger.

You'll be hearing more about them later along with the others.

Well anyway back to me. Sounds like I love talking about myself doesn't it? Well in all honesty I do when people want to listen. I grew up in a pretty big family. I'm not complaining I love em all but it's hard to talk about yourself and your achievements when all your getting round the dinner table is.

"Bills working on a high security Vault. He's making it himself from all the knowledge and information he's been gathering over the years. It's going to be impossible to break in to. We're so proud"

Or . . . _"Charlie found another rare breed of dragon he gets to name it himself as no one has a clue what it is. He's also found the time to start up on his Quidditch again well he always was very good"_

Then we have . . . _"Percy's being made Minister of Magic he's the youngest in centuries. Fudge is an incompetent fool and as Percy's been working along side him for years they feel he is the most qualified. That's my boy"_

Hah you weren't saying, _"that's my boy"_ when he sided with that incompetent fool saying Harry was mad and Dumbledore a liar and basically turning his back on the whole Family. Well I can understand why you're so proud I really can.

We also have . . . "_Well Fred and George's shop is certainly taking off we always knew they would make it very talented boys they are. We're so proud."_

You knew they would make it Hah the both of my parents saw their tricks and pranks as nothing but a hobby or pass time. A phase my mum once called it. She'd get really annoyed about it and my dad used to sigh and shake his head like it had some great effect on them. They said they should get their heads out of the clouds and focus on school because there was no life to be had in the joke shop world. Yea and they're popular joke shop that has out numbered Zonkos in sales really was just a pass time and they have such a terrible life of it.

And my personal favorite . . . _"Our little Angel our beautiful little girl. Straight A student, On the Quidditch team, Prefect, well on her way to being head girl. You've blossomed so well we love you and are so Proud of you Ginny Darling" _

Argh hello I'm on the Quidditch team and I'm a prefect and I'm head boy but its nothing to be shouted about coz Bill, Charlie and Percy were Prefects before me with Charlie being on the Quidditch Team and Bill and Percy both being head boy. I guess it's different when a girl achieves them. Especially when she's the only one in the offspring.

That's right I have 5 older brothers and 1 younger sister.

I don't begrudge them there praise, except Percy maybe coz all he deserves is no more than a slap with a wet fish, I mean I'm genuinely proud of all of them I just wish I got a little more praise handed out now and then. I'm not saying I'm hard done to or anything or that I come form an unloving family coz I don't I know they all love me its just sometimes I feel like I'm lost in everyone else's achievements.

I did get some praise when I became Head boy and a Prefect but it wasn't anything knew to the family. I decided I had to do something spectacular to get their attention something none of them had ever done. So I helped defeat the Dark Lord. I certainly got praised though I also got a good telling off about how I was constantly walking in to danger and could have been killed and all the rest of it. Which is mostly true.

How did this get started anyway? Oh yea I was trying to make you understand why I like talking to people and how I like it when people are interested in me. Well being friends with the famous Harry Potter and the Ever intelligent Hermione Granger doesn't help either. But I wouldn't not be friends with them and I wouldn't change my family. I guess this was all a pointless rant maybe I should rip these pages out and start again.

Damn it I cant. They won't come out. Some spell of Hermiones no doubt. She really is far too clever for her own good.

Oh well at least I'm being honest with you I suppose.

I guess that's all you really need to know about me. Background Info that is I mean the rest you'll know about when I do. Hopefully this will get interesting.

Well I have to go take my luggage down to the entrance hall and say my good-byes. I really am gonna miss this place.

Well I'm on the Hogwarts express. It's so empty having only the seventh years or ex seventh years on it. Everyone else is still at school. We finished non-officially in April for own study time ready for our Newts, which we take in May. After we sat them we had to wait till the end of may for our results to come back in. It used to be you'd have to sit around and wait at home all summer for them but they changed all that last year. Once we got our Results, (mine were pretty good I must say) We had our graduation ceremony and left within the week. So from the beginning of June we're free of school and Snape and classes and Snape and exams and Snape and Slytherin's and did I mention Snape?

He was our old potions master and Slytherin's head of house, a real slimy git basically who hates anyone who isn't a Slytherin with a passion. Your lucky he won't be teaching there anymore. Then again maybe he is just to spite you. I doubt it though.

The rest of the school doesn't finish until July. So here we are off for 3 months of summer holiday.

You'd think I'd be glad to be leaving wouldn't you but I'm not. Hogwarts was like a second home to me, and Gryffindor like a second family. I'm gonna miss it all. The feasts, the celebrations, the classes (well some of em) the detentions (yes even them) the Quidditch games, Hogsmeade Visits and the rest of it. It's all quite sad really.

I'm gonna miss my friends most of all. I mean I'll definitely see Harry again as we're going to be room mates at the Aurors Academy along with Dean and Seamus so that's not so bad. And Neville and Hermione are going to a healing school together not far from the Academy and all the schools are fairly close really but it won't be the same.

Hermiones wittering on about doing something as a group.

I do not witter Ronald Weasley I'm planning and I was talking to Harry anyway as your not listening to me!

There is a very good reason for that as I am writing in this Journal thing that you gave me as a graduation present. Did I already tell you that? Oh well I've told you again. And you made me promise I would so I am.

That was Hermione by the way. She only took it coz I sniggered when I wrote she was wittering. It's so very Hermione, but she heard that then wanted to know what it said so she took it with help from Harry who also wanted to know. WHAT HAPPENED TO PRIVACY???

_It went out the window when you agreed to writing in this thing especially in front of everyone._

Bloody hell! That was Harry looming over my shoulder and reading as I wrote hell there really is no privacy around here. And we all agreed to write in them so there.

The only reason Hermione doesn't have a broken nose is A) she's a girl so I wouldn't have really hit her anyway I'd have given her the sharp end of my tongue instead . . .

_I bet you would have_

SOD OFF HARRY.

And B) because _you like her _

I DO NOT ATLEAST NOT IN THAT WAY

_Whatever_

Anyway. I'm gonna have to put a safe guard spell on this bloody thing its proving its gonna be more trouble than its worth. In truth that is the second reason, but don't tell Harry I'd never hear the end of it plus it's a random little game we play he tells me I fancy Hermione I deny it and claim he fancies Ginny which he'll deny. Sad but it passes the time.

Ok Hermione's jumping up and down like a lunatic now I have no idea why and apparently neither does Harry who has also just stared writing in his journal thingy and is looking at me confusedly.

She's off and down the train before we can ask what the hell is up but Lavender who is also sitting in the compartment informs us that we've just agreed to a Gryffindor trip together over the summer.

Oh Hell a what?

Apparently Hermiones been planning it for weeks with the help of Lavender and Pavarti who both agreed to it straight away and she's off to inform the lads that its on as apparently whether they went depended on what me and Harry thought about it. Bugger.

Oh well I suppose it could be fun I mean we'll all be together in another country and we always have fun together. I ask Pavarti where we're going.

"Rome" she replies

I groan. It's not that I'm disappointed about the choice of destination I mean I've always wanted to go to Rome. But Hermiones gonna change it in to some History trip. Not that I mind the history part as it fascinates me, but she's gonna do her I know more than you do act. Or her don't you feel stupid that I knew this before we even got here thing that pisses us all off not just me.

Oh well I suppose I could try and block her out if she gets like that.

Hermiones back and the trip is on. She's gonna Owl us the details and the likes. I wonder if she'll actually go along with it. Sometimes she does and others she leaves.

It could be fun though

We'll have to wait and see.

Best be off I'm not sure how to end this so I'll just say I'll write again soon. It's time to get off the train and go home. At least I won't be completely bored I mean Harry moved in with us last year so he'll be there. Maybe we can help in the twin's shop and stuff. Oh well till next time.

_AN - Wahoo. That was fun to write lol how does it sound? Hopefully realistic. Was it good? Hopefully again coz this is gonna be quite a long story well I think it will be I'm not quite sure yet. This chapter was basically juts filling in what was gonna be happening. Anyway I hope you liked it and leave a Review :D thanx. Like Ron said till next time :D _


End file.
